


Are Ya Sick Laddy?

by ineffableaurora



Category: Youtubers, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: AUroommates, Fluff, Gen, Roommates, Sick Character, Sick Markiplier, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffableaurora/pseuds/ineffableaurora
Summary: Mark is sick and Jack, his roommate, has to take care of him.





	Are Ya Sick Laddy?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BotchedExperiment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotchedExperiment/gifts).



> Hey! Thanks so much for clicking. This is my first legit fan fic, AND my first sick fic so go easy on me. I hope you enjoy it, Xx

It's been a pretty sucky week for Mark, who had been in bed the whole time. His bedroom has basically turned into a cave, Jack likes to claim at least. The only source of light was just a sliver of sunlight coming through the almost closed curtains and Mark's laptop screen that shined Sims 4. Mark hasn't been feeling the best, and Sims didn't require a lot of mental activity. 

"Marcusss!" Jack said overly irish as he walked into the apartment door, "I'm back and I have food!" He walked into the kitchen and started pulling the items out of his take out bag onto the counter. 

Mark took a deep breath, and then let it out. He wasn't annoyed, but when he was sick he didn't care to do, really anything. "I'll come out- grhm hrmm brhmm." He eventually just mumbled some things out. Mark saved his game and slowly started to attempt to get out of bed. Right when he moved he felt dizzy and his head started to hurt even more. He felt like every time he moved he was going to throw up, not his favorite feeling in the world.   
"Ahhgg." He hissed at the pain. He got back into bed and curled up with his comforter. 

Jack waited patiently, but what he thought was patient wasn't that patient. He grabbed the bowl of take out chicken noodle soup with a spoon, and headed his way. "Markkkk." He slowly opened the door to Mark's bedroom, light immediately filling his dark bedroom. 

"Ahhh the bright light, slowly, melting." Mark said jokingly. 

"Wait I thought you only melt in the rain but then turn into dust when the sun hits you?" Jack felt superior of course. 

"Oh whatever, close enough." He set the soup and spoon on the nightstand next to Mark's very messed up bed. 

"Thank ya laddy." Mark joked. He was still teasey but his energy was definitely drained. Mark tried to reach other but he felt so weak and useless. He sighed, wishing Jack wasn't here for this, 

Jack watched Mark struggle, he jokingly rolled his eyes and went over and took the soup and spoon. Jack walked around to the other side of the bed so Mark didn't have to move over. He sat up with his legs crossed, and sat close enough to Mark. He took off the lid and dipped the spoon into the warm soup, "Okay." He moved his hand closer to Mark's mouth. 

Although Mark felt weird, it was really nice. He wasn't recovered but has been feeling a little better than before. He was excited to finally get something in his stomach, and man did that soup smell good. He opened his mouth and swallowed the soup, then chewed up the little bits of chicken and noodle. 

Jack continued to feed Mark, they stayed silent. It was awkward but it would be weird talking too. Then he could just eat the soup and it could be over with.   
Mark had one more bite.   
"Alright, last bite pal." He fed it to Mark and rested the spoon in the now empty cup. Jack set it to the side. 

"Thank you." He gave a goofy weak smile. 

"Of course. If you need anything just let me knoww!" He started to roll of the bed. 

Mark hesitated, "Actually, could you, would you, wanna watch a movie?" He didn't realize how lonely he has been. And he didn't like it. 

Jack looked back at him and gave him a little smirk, "If I MUST." He rested his back on the headboard like Mark and turned on a movie on netflix. 

Mark un curled himself in the comforter and put it over him and Jack's legs.   
"Don't even say anything," 

"Okay okay." He put his arms up in defense. "We just can't let the fangirls know about this huh?"


End file.
